This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: We propose to study a population of Mexican-American obese children and controls. We aim to characterize the children's genotypes and phenotypes and find out which characteristics may be associated with obesity and obesity-related morbid outcomes. We also aim to evaluate the impact of some aspects of the recommendations of the Surgeon General's Call to Action to Prevent and Decrease Overweight and Obesity in Children in a Mexican-American population.